1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tie plate inserting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a new tie is inserted into a railroad track, a tie plate must be inserted between the tie and the base of each track rail, the tie plate then being fastened to the tie and the tie plate holding the rail on the tie. This insertion of the tie plates has heretofore been effected manually, and to form the required gap between the rail and the tie for insertion of the tie plate, winches were used to lift the rail slightly. Since the winch was supported on the loose ballast bed, accidents frequently occurred, due to the tensile stresses in the lifted rail. In addition, the required manual labor makes the operation very uneconomical.